The present invention relates to a speaker and a speaker mounting structure.
Japanese Patent No. 4603829 (Patent Literature 1) describes a structure for mounting a speaker on a plate-like mounted member.
The speaker mounting structure described in Patent Literature 1 interposes a mounting tool made of a resin between the mounted member and a frame of the speaker. The mounting tool includes a locking portion on one end thereof, which is to be locked in a hole formed on the mounted member, and an engaging portion on the other end thereof, which is to be engaged with the frame of the speaker and has a screw hole formed thereon, into which a tapping screw is to be screwed.
When the speaker is mounted on the mounted member, the engaging portion of the mounting tool is first engaged with the frame of the speaker, and the frame is fastened together to the screw hole of the engaging portion by the tapping screw. Then the locking portion of the mounting tool mounted on the speaker is locked in the hole of the mounted member. In this way, the speaker is mounted on the mounted member by means of the mounting tool.
The speaker mounting structure described in Patent Literature 1 needs the mounting tool as a dedicated part for mounting the speaker, in addition to the tapping screw. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in decreasing the number of parts. Moreover, as the tapping screw is made of a metal to secure the intensity, there is room for improvement in reducing the weight. In particular, the improvement is greatly desired in onboard use.
Moreover, the work of mounting the speaker on the mounted member needs a lot of work including locking the mounting tool with the mounted member, engaging the speaker with the mounting tool, and screwing the tapping screw. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in reducing the number of steps in the work.